The Marionette
by wozer
Summary: The Marionette is a mysterious Akuma. Also the most powerful, yet...Chat Noir doesn't know what to do. His lady is missing. But her Miraculous isn't? What happened to her? And can The Marionette be stopped before she swipes Chat's Miraculous?
1. Pulling the Strings

Marinette was so far, having a pretty down day. It seemed even her Ladybug luck couldn't lessen the blow of her multiple mess-ups. First it was falling out of her bed, which hurt _a lot,_ considering she had a loft bed. She stumbled to school with a lump on the side of her head, (only after knocking a tray of freshly baked cookies from her fathers hands. He said it was fine, but Marinette still felt really guilty) and an already sour mood. She met with Alya, who kindly fixed her lop-sided pigtails and patted her pounding head in comfort. Marinette managed a small smile, Alya could be quite mom-ish at times, but she appreciated her friends concern for her.

Class started. Marinette swore as soon as she heard Chloe's _annoying, shrill_ complaining her headache got worse. Oh boy, she's going to need at least four containers worth of pain relievers to ever feel the same again. The bluenette grit her teeth and glared over at the blonde, who was now ridiculing poor Rose's pretty dress. All marinette wanted to do was wrap her yoyo around Chloe and slam her into the wall. Repeatedly.

"Honestly, Rose, that dress looks like the scraps you find in the garbage. Tell me, did you find it while looking for food there?" Chloe snickered, Sabrina smiling a little, but she didn't look mean, just apologetic.

"M-my granny made it for me..." Rose stammered, her big blue eyes watery. Chloe laughed that shrill, ear grating laugh.

"It all makes sense now! She probably had old curtains to use up anyways!" The (probably fake) blonde chuckled. Marinette suddenly stood up, right when Rose started crying. Poor girl, she didn't deserve this. Rose was much to kind to be deserving of this crap!

Juleka grabbed Rose into a hug, glaring at Chloe, who just rolled her eyes. Marinette turned from where she was standing to look at Chloe.

"What do you want?" Chloe scoffed, lounging lazily in her seat.

"For you to shut your mouth. Now. Rose didn't deserve all that! Everything you said was shallow, cold lies that your twisted mind smashed together!" Marinette growled. Chloe's eyebrow quirked, sensing a challenge.

"No, honey, it was the cold hard truth. None of you can handle it, though, it seems." Chloe sneered. Alya set a hand on Marinettes shoulder. the bluenette didn't know if it was a comforting gesture, or a _you should back off, like now!_ one, but she ignored it.

"If you can dish it out, Chloe, you should be able to take it back. How about I reveal the truth about you, hm?" Marinette started, taking a step forward. Chloe didn't seem bothered. Marinettes fists clenched. _"_ The truth about _you_ Chloe, is that you're probably shallow and emotionless, and you only know how to manipulate and hate on good people. You know you'll never be as good as them, so you use your insufferable, pathetic _lies_ to bring them down to your level. All you have to your name is your dads money and position, if you didn't have that, what would you be?"

The room was quiet. Their teacher thankfully wasn't present yet. Chloe's smug smirk turned into a look of slight shock. Everyone's mouths were agaped.

"I- I...I would still be-" Chloe sputtered, eyes darting back and forth like a trapped animal. "W-well, at least I'm not some desperate fangirl that obsesses over someone she can never have! At least _my_ parents don't own a nasty little bakery that'll never pay for your college! _I'm_ not some poser designer who thinks she's _so_ good at what she does! Ha, and now, everyones going to see you as a bitter, nasty, and jealous, for attacking me with your jelaous lies!" Chloe finished, crossing her arms and giving Marinette a perfect smile.

Marinette trembled, feeling tears at the backs of her eyes. She fisted her hands, then slowly sat down. She was so stupid. How else would this end? Picking a fight with Chloe? She heard Chloe's victorious laugh, and all she could do was hold her head. It hurt even more, but something else was also aching. Her heart. Chloe had _ravaged_ her. She had taken everything she was, then ripped it apart.

The classroom was silent. Chloe leaned back in her chair, that stupid smug smirk still on her face. "What a big baby. Can't take the truth either. Oh well!"

Alya was patting Marinette's back, and was about to give Chloe a piece of her mind, but Marinette smacked her hands away and quickly fled the classroom, leaving everything behind.

The teacher walked in just then, dodging a running Marinette.

"Is everything ok here?"

Adrien stood up. "No, defiantly not. I think the principal needs to have a talk with Chloe." He announced. Everyone nodded, ignoring Chloe's betrayed gasp. Alya rushed to the teacher.

"Can I please go after Marinette?" She begged. Nino and Adrien rushed in behind her. The teacher looked to the door where the bluenette had fled, then nodded with a sigh. The kids rushed out of the room.

Meanwhile, Marinette was sitting in an empty classroom. All she remembered was running, and needing somewhere quiet, _away_ from Chloe. She had cried a little bit, tear tracks gleaming on her face. She angrily wiped them away.

 _Chloe._

She's created _so many_ akumas.

She's broken so many hearts.

What is _wrong_ with her? Why would she do that to people?

' _I agree, what gives her the right to belittle others? What makes her so powerful?"_ Marinette's eyes widened. She recognized the outline of purple butterfly, the glow casting grim shadows across her face.

" _I can make you powerful. I can help you to make Chloe pay. But theres just one small favour you need to do for me..."_

Marinette shut her eyes. Her trembling lips formed a small smile.

"F-fine."

:

A/N

 _Wowie...that got dark. Yeah, this is going to be a darker story. Marinette is defiantly OOC right now, sorry :p I promise old Mari will shine through! Lol. Hope your just as excited for the next chapter as me! ;3 Reviews are appreciated 3_


	2. Glassy Eyes

Alya had her phone to her ear, pacing back and forth, just listening to the dial tone with frustration. 'Please Leave a Message' her phone eventually spoke monotony, and Alya sighed and shoved the phone in her pocket.

Nino and Adrien looked up at her, from where they were sitting on the stairs in front of the school. "She won't pick up." Alya told them, plopping down beside Nino. "I don't get where she ran off too! Her parents said she wasn't home either!" Alya stressed, pulling at her hair with worry. Nino rubbed circles on her back soothingly.

"She has to turn up somewhere." He comforted. Adrien nodded, with a supportive smile.

"Guys!" The trio turned. Juleka and Rose were running down the steps, Rose with...Marinette's bag? "She left her bag here, _and_ her phone! Its been ringing for the past fifteen minutes!" Rose chimed, handing the bag to Alya.

"That was me. Why wouldn't she bring her phone?"

"She must want to be alone." Nino suggested.

Alya tilted her head at the small pink bag. "But she brings her bag e _verywhere_ with her."

"Maybe she forgot it. She was really upset..." Adrien consoled. He took the bag out of Alya's hands, which were trembling slightly. "Hey, its all going to be ok, Al."

Alya sat down again, rubbing her temples. "How do we know that?" She questioned. Everyone exchanged nervous glances. Rose's eyes watered.

"We don't Alya. But Mari's smart. She'll be fine, she just needs to recollect herself." Nino assured. He pulled his girlfriend into an awkward but comforting side hug.

"I'm gonna beat that Chloe girl into the ground." Alya ground out.

"We all want to, its ok." Nino hushed, patting Alya's ginger curls.

:

Marinette was standing in an abandoned warehouse, perfectly still. Her hair was done up in a perfect bun, and a simple black mask reminiscent of her Ladybug one adorned her face. She wore a blood red traditional cheongsam, which made her porcelain white skin ever more washed out. She appeared to be a perfect little doll, with ball joints and glassy champagne red eyes. Around her wrists and ankles were thick strings, more like rope, that lay limp for now.

The purple butterfly lit up her face once again.

 _"Are you ready?"_ Hawkmoth asked.

"Yes." She answered.

 _"Then go, my Marionette. Find Chloe and any others who have done you wrong, **make them pay,** and stop anyone who gets in your way."_

"Of course" She smiled, and the strings around her wrists and ankles went taught, as she started to move.

:

As Adrien, Alya, Nino, Rose, and Juleka returned to the school, they heard screams. Everyone's face went pale. _No way. It can't be-_

Their classroom door burst open, and the students ran out, hollering and crying. They rushed down the stairs, herded by teachers. After them an Akuma followed, walking calmly. Alya gasped.

"Marinette?!" She yelled, about to run forward. Nino and Adrien both grabbed one of her arms. Alya wrenched out of their grasps. "Mari! What's wrong with you?! You're stronger than that!" Alya said, disbelief filling her eyes. 'Marinette' slowly turned her head Alya's way, and everyone's breath caught.

The Marionette's face remained a mask of peace, small doll-esqe features turned up in a smile. She walked down the stairs with stiff movements, then tilted her head when she neared Alya. "I know I'm strong. I am the Marionette." Her perfect voice knelled. She reached a pale hand out to Alya, but stopped when Nino and Adrien tugged her back.

"Alya! That isn't Marinette anymore!" Adrien warned, as they ran from the school. Alya sniffled and nodded.

"I just thought- no, now she's just like any other Akuma..."

"Chat Noir and Ladybug will get her back!" Adrien grinned, as they jogged across the street. It was quiet for a moment, before the front doors erupted off their hinges, Marionette walking out. Kids screamed and ran, cars screeched to a stop.

" ** _Chloe. Show yourself._** " She demanded, wine eyes searching the crowd. She heard a whimper from beside the tall stairs, and red ribbons from her outfit flew forward and snatched the previously hidden Chloe up, dragging her towards Marionette. Chloe screamed and tried to untangled herself, but she couldn't as she was slowly dragged towards the doll.

She was lifted in front of Marionette's face.

"Am I _perfect enough_ for you now _,_ Chloe _?_ " Marionette asked, voice syrupy sweet. Chloe nodded desperately, mascara running from her tears. The Marionette frowned.

 _"_ Are you telling the truth, Chloe _?"_ Marionette growled. Chloe nodded again.

"Yes, yes I swear!"

"No, no Chloe. Tell me _**the cold hard truth.** _ I can take it _."_ Marionette warned. Her kind smile remained, it was like a mother scolding a child, except about a thousand times more terrifying...

"You- You're scaring me Marinette! I'm sorry! I won't make fun of anyone ever again, I swear-"

" ** _Don't call me that. Don't make empty promises."_** Marionette scolded once again, shaking Chloe around, who was faint hearted at this time.

Adrien scowled. Chloe deserved this...but Marinette didn't. He looked to Alya and Nino, who were both frozen and fear, and decided on that moment to flee. He went around to the back of the school. As he was running, his foot accidently caught a root and he tumbled head-over-heels, and dropped Marinette's pink bag. It spilled open, and Adrien cursed. He forgot he was holding it! It was a little squished from his white knuckled grip on it.

He quickly gathered the phone and lip gloss, but stopped when he heard a tiny groan of pain. He froze and peaked inside the bag, and his eyes widened.

Small blue eyes widened back at him.

The little red Miraculous squeaked and pulled the purse closed, quite quickly despite her weak state. "Wait!" Adrien gasped, opening the bag again. "You're a...a?"

"Nothing!" Tikki cried, and fought Adrien to close the bag. They tugged back and forth for awhile, before Tikki finally gave up, plopping down from exhaustion. She looked up at Adrien, then mumbled something. "A Miraculous." Tikki started. "Wait- how do you know?"

Adrien opened his own bag, and Plagg burst out. He glared at Adrien, and was about to complain, but stopped when he saw Tikki. He zipped down and landed in front of Tikki. "Long time no see?" He chipped. Tikki gave him a half hearted glare.

"You're Chat Noir?" She asked. Adrien nodded. Tikki chuckled and smiled sadly.

"What?" Plagg questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Tikki shook her head. She looked a lot paler, less of a vibrant red and more of a pink.

"So, that does this mean that Marinette-"

"OH! No! Ladybug is very sick, Chat, so, erm, Marinette was taking care of me! Her and Ladybug are friends, y'know!" Tikki blurted. Plagg raised an eyebrow, but Adrien looked convinced. There was no way that clumsy, sweet Marinette could be Ladybug. Both were great girls, but their personalities didn't match up.

The three were about to further the conversation, but screams echoing around cut any other questions about to be asked. Adrien stood, after glancing around. "Plagg, claws out!" He shouted, and the transformation started. With a flash of green and black he was Chat Noir.

"Here, little lady." Chat smiled, holding Marinette's pink purse open. Tikki hopped in. Chat slipped on the purse, hesitating for a moment. Would this give him away? Eh, whatever. He can just say he found it and return it to Alya. He whipped out his bowstaff, and let it boost him onto the school's roof. He ran across it, then peered over the side.

Wait.

If Ladybug is sick, will she be able to help him? No, of course not! He has her Miraculous! How will he purify the Akuma? Better question, how will he, all by himself, take down this Akuma? Ladybug is usually the brains...

He heard Chloe and some other students scream. He furrowed his brows then jumps onto the edge of the roof. He'll cross that bridge when he gets to it. Right now people need his help.

 _Marinette_ needs his help.

:

A/N

 _Whoopsie, Marinette's scaring me. Oh Chloe, when will you ever learn? I hope she gets some type of redemption in the show, really (Like Pacifica from Gravity Falls). It would make her much more interesting. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Hopefully your just as thrilled for the next chapter as I am! Thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter, they were very inspiring =3 You are all simply majestic. Now, do you want two chapters today, or do you want me to keep spacing them out? I usually write two chapters a day, for now. Or should I just combine them?_

 _Hah, anyways, thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you again soon! ;3_


	3. Cracks

_Slice!_

The ribbons restricting Chloe snapped, and drew back like angered snakes.

Chat Noir pushed Chloe back, who immediately ran to safety. "Hey dollface!" Chat Noir grinned, twirling his staff and going into a defensive stance. He watched The Marionette carefully, gulping a little when his eyes met hers. Marionette tilted her head, and smiled.

"Chat Noir..." He thought he heard relief in her voice, but he wasn't sure. "Stay out of my way, I'm not out for you." She finished, and went to stride past him. He shot out his staff, blocking her way.

"Sorry, but you know the drill. I gotta rough you up a little bit!" He teased, then swung the staff. It connected with Marionette, a solid hit to the gut. She stumbled back a bit, but didn't react much otherwise. He left after her, and let loose a graceful kick to her face, intending to knock her off her feet. However, a large _crack_ resounded, and he stopped and looked over in worry.

Like delicate porcelain, her skin around her left eye had cracked. It was spidery and fine, but still there. Chat Noir hesitated, but tried another hit.

It was like beating up a dummy. She didn't even move. Her fists were closed tight, and eyes squeezed shut. Her teeth were grit, and with every hit she only stumbled back. Even when the glowing butterfly showed up, she only went stiffer. Usually that motivates Akuma's further...

"Why are you holding back?" Chat quipped, walking closer with caution.

"B-because...you're Chat Noir...I'm not supposed too-" She winced. "But I need your Miraculous. But that's not what I'm- shut up!" Marionette growled, holding her head. She was silent, and Chat Noir inched closer.

"Marinette?" He questioned, leaning down.

"Don't call me that" She hissed, suddenly grabbing the wrist with his ring. Chat gasped and tried to pull away, but her grip was like an iron clasp. She smirked and reached for his ring, but stopped halfway. She shook her head and started to slide it off, but Chat whacked his bow staff across her head desperately. She cried out in anguish and loosened her grip, and Chat twisted out of it and slid back, catching his breath.

Heart pounding, he unconsciously held his hand close to his chest, with false security. Too close, way too close. Marionette recollected herself and stood up, holding her face. When she lowered her hand, Chat gulped, a little guilty. The crack on her face had widened, and a few pieces had fallen, revealing only a void-like black color.

"Ok, now where is that pesky Akuma?" He muttered to himself. This fight needed to end, right now. He looked her up and down, looking for any prominent accessories. Ribbon around her dress? No, that's new...Mask? No, Mari wasn't wearing a mask. How about...her hair tie? The bright red ribbon was holding back a bun, and looked pretty prominent. Lets try that.

He rushed forward, dodging the two ribbons that struck out at him. He reached out for her with his bowstaff, but with one smooth movement she ducked and twirled away. He almost fell, but caught himself and looked back to find a ribbon racing towards him. It knocked his staff right out of his hands, and clattered uselessly to the ground across the school yard. The other ribbon wrapped around his wrist, and yanked him back to Marionette.

The Marionette grabbed his shoulders and slammed her knee right into his chest, knocking the air out of him. He grunted in pain, and slid to the ground. ' _Dirty move Marionette'_ He thought grimly, and glared up at her. She smiled back and knelt down, reaching for his wrist. He jerked it back, and growled out.

" _Cataclysm!"_

His fist bubbled with energy, and he touched it to the ribbons holding him down. They sizzled and melted, and pulled back. Marionette scowled, and turned and ran for his bow staff. _Crap!_ He almost forgot about it!

She grabbed it and looked at him smugly, and waited for him to take the bait. Chat went to go after her, but a small beep stopped him.

 _Oh, wonderful._

"Uh, keep it doll! I gotta run, meet you later?" He said nervously, starting to back up. Luckily her ribbons were melted and useless, and only small stumps hung limp. Maybe with out her powers she'll be easier to outrun? That's the case with most Akumas.

Oh no. He was wrong.

Since when did Marinette ever know how to fight so well?

She had sprung forward, graceful despite her stiff ball joints. She swept his feet from underneath his feet, then grabbed the collar of his suit and lifted him into the air.

"Aw, why not stick around kitty?" She purred, and threw him to the ground. He went to get up, but was slammed back down by his own staff. "Maybe you should run, actually- _no,_ he's gonna stick around until he transforms. _I_ hope he kicks our butt- Gah!" Her jaw slammed shut as Chat delivered an uppercut, then kicked her in the gut to send her back.

"You seem a little conflicted, _Marinette._ " He said, silently testing something out. He was right, when he said her name her eyes softened a bit, and she hesitated with her would-be fist to his face. He was able to slide back, just in the nick of time. "I'll let..uh, you two sort yourself out, ok?" He smiled, then dodged another blow from her and ran as fast as he could, after jumping over her.

He looked over his shoulder, and saw her stepping forward, but stopping and shaking her head.

Strange.

:

He whipped into an empty alley, his transformation just beginning with a flash. Plagg collapsed in his palm, completely exhausted. He also opened Marinette's purse, letting Tikki pop out and land on his shoulder.

He himself plopped down on the ground, leaning against the wall. "Geez...that was a little intense. How come she's so powerful? She must've been really upset." He sighed, while digging through his bag for camembert for his Miraculous. "Here Plagg." He opened the container, wincing at the smell but letting the greedy sprite dig in.

"She's powerful because...because..." Tikki began, looking to Adrien nervously. "Uh, she was near me all day. If you're in the presence of a Miraculous, their power will rub off you!" She explained, biting her lip. She knew Marinette wouldn't want her identity as Ladybug revealed, but it really irked Tikki to lie so much. Plagg snorted and rolled his acid green eyes, and Tikki scoffed.

"Oh...that's going to make my job so much easier." Adrien frowned. "So, where is Ladybug? You said she was really sick?"

"Ah, yes! I did! She...she's sneezing like crazy, and can barely stand with out getting dizzy!"

"So why did she get Marinette to look after you?" Adrien asked, curious. Tikki's eyes went wide. Plagg snickered.

"Ah, well, I just couldn't see her so miserable and down, y'know? Ladybug said that she doesn't like seeing me so sad for her too, so she called up Marinette and asked her out to take me out. Just for some fun, right? Ladybug hates seeing anyone sad, especially because of her." Tikki said, sighing in relief when Adrien nodded.

"I can see that. Ladybug is so great!" He gushed, with a goofy smile. Tikki smiled as well, a little sadly. If only he knew...

Adrien stood up, tucking Marinette's purse into his own bag, along with Tikki and Plagg. "I just need to make sure Adrien isn't completely MIA to people" He explained. "Then, we're freeing Marinette."

:

Most of the students were sent home and advised to stay indoors, but those who didn't make it were gathered at the fancy Bourgeois Hotel. Chloe had locked herself up in her room, uncharacteristically quiet, while all the kids were kept in the lobby, all chatting nervously and excitedly.

Adrien burst in, pretending to be out of breath. Nino and Alya pushed themselves through the crowd to him. "Adrien! What happened bro? We lost you in the panic!" Nino demanded. Alya had her phone out, obviously live streaming.

"I think I got knocked over. Last thing I saw was the ground. Chat Noir himself woke me up and got me to safety!" He explained, rubbing his head. Alya turned her camera to him.

"So, we saw Chat Noir, what about Ladybug?" She asked.

"I asked the same thing, Chat said she was badly injured. She should be back soon though." Adrien shrugged. Alya nodded, in thought.

"How horrible! Our Ladybug is down, and only Chat Noir is left to defend us." Alya exclaimed, pointing her camera to herself. She had obviously regained her usual composure, her little break down earlier forgotten. "Can our favorite cat save us from this Akuma?" She asked theatrically, like a true reporter.

Adrien found himself asking the same question, and he suddenly looked solemn. He needed to pull himself together and get that Akuma. No matter what, he needed to save Paris, Ladybug or not.

:

A/N

 _The stakes rise! Oh my! Whatever will Chat Noir do? Whats wrong with The Marionette? And can Tikki keep lying like this?_

 _Haha, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I decided to combine two chapters here, even though it didn't seem like it, because I blended them together pretty well. Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites, and reviews! Ya'll are awesome! I have school this week, so updates may slow down a bit. Not much. I never have homework, because I am a nerd. Yes, its true. Also, do you like the new cover? Made it myself ;3 I'm just starting drawing again, I kinda gave up a year ago because I was really discouraged about my art for awhile. But I'm trying again!_

 _Anything you want to see in this story? I can include it! (I know half of you are gonna scream ADRIENETTE and I'm going to holler back 'YEA BOI') This stories plot is pretty flexible and can go anywhere, really._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day/night! ;3_


	4. The Sneaky Cat

Adrien quickly dismissed himself, his explanation being, "Dads calling me, gotta go somewhere quiet!" Before running up the grand staircase. He slipped into a random hotel room, and quickly transformed, after making sure Tikki was still fine. He noticed she did not look well at all, even paler than before. He asked her what was wrong, but she politely ignored the question (if that's possible).

After giving himself a small but much needed pep talk, he opened the window to the hotel and stepped out onto the balcony. It was a little harder than usual with out his bow staff, but he managed to climb to the top of the hotel, where he could see any incoming crazy doll girls. Just as his emerald green eyes did a sweep of the area, they locked on the small figure of the deadly Marionette. Although she was small from here, you could tell it was her, as anyone who saw her ran. As she crossed the street, cars screeched to a stop, and people screamed shrieked. She hadn't noticed Chat yet, thankfully.

He watched her near the entrance, twirling his staff expertly, with that same plastic smile adorning her perfected features. Her red eyes were focused and the unnatural red color drove unease into Chat Noir's core. He started scaling down the building, hurrying so she wouldn't reach the hotel before him. He finally jumped off one more window ledge, and landed lightly on the ground in front of the Akuma, and smiled teasingly.

"We meet again, how purr-fect." He grinned, somewhat nervously.

"I would say the same thing, kitty." The Marionette smiled back, somewhat sadly.

Chat Noir returned the sad look. "Listen, 'Marionette', I know _Marinette_ is still in there. Why don't we both calm down and-"

"Aw, does the kitten feel _useless_ with out his bugga-boo?" The Marionette sneered, twirling his staff like a baton. Chat Noir steeled himself, he knew she was just playing on what she thought his weakness was but...maybe he was useless? No, of course not, he's just as good as Ladybug.

"No, stop _kitten_ around with me and lets just fight, since you seem to only want to do that." Chat frowned, fisting his hands and raising them up. The Marionette nodded and stepped towards him, lashing out the bow staff, hitting him in the side then twirling and hitting him again with her fist. Chat Noir stumbled and rubbed his bruised ribs, and with a shaky breath he tried to get his own hits in.

But it was _hard._ Most Akuma's, when deprived of their powers, are easy to get rid of. But The Marionette knew exactly what hit he would deliver, and she dodged and slid accordingly. Chat almost recongized her fighting style...using her defence as offense as well, fighting with out always hitting (she would bait him into punching her and then spin out of the way at the last second, making him stumble). It reminded him a lot of his Lady.

He thought it was just his wistfulness, his need for her to be with him. But now that he had thought of it...Marinette with a mask _did_ look a lot like Ladybug. It was quite odd.

With all this thinking, he didn't notice The Marionette's solid kick heading for his gut. It landed and sent him flying into the hotel doors, and with a groan of pain he slid down. The doll Akuma dropped his staff, then walked smugly past him into the hotel, where the kids inside started running up the stairs in fear. However, before she could open the hotel's glass doors, she gasped.

She stumbled backwards, grabbing at Chat Noir, who had jumped onto her shoulders. "Hah! Gotcha!" He grunted, The Marionette's struggling rattling his already-in-pain ribs.

"Get _off_ me! You stupid cat!" She growled, slamming her fists into his legs, and trying to reach back for his arms.

Chat Noir was occupied with grabbing the hair tie, holding her pitch black hair back. He grit his teeth and bared the hits she delivered. Aha! He snapped it off, and relief flooded through him. But no black butterfly fluttered from the ruined accessory...

He was wrong.

Suddenly he was thrown off The Marionette's shoulders, and he crashed through the glass of the hotel. He skidded to a stop and jumped to his feet, the red hair tie still gripped in his hand. _Well, if it isn't in the hair tie, where would it be?_ He thought, irked that he got it wrong. He let out a shaky breath, attempting to calm his shaky nerves. Ok...what other accessory does she have?

He watched as the akuma neared him, black hair tumbling past her shoulders, the same color as the many cracks in her porcelain skin. Her eyes were blazing with annoyance and anger, she was probably miffed he got the jump on her. He smirked a little, it was always fun getting under peoples skin (at times).

"Last chance to get out of my way, tomcat." She hissed. Chat Noir shrugged.

"Won't happen, sorry. Chloe may be a brat, but that doesn mean she deserves to-"

"Don't you dare side with that...that _monster._ She does nothing but flaunt her power and create akumas with her horrible words and-" She too was cut off, as she forgot to keep an eye on the sneaky cat while she was ranting. He launched himself at her, and grabbed her middle, sending both of them to the ground. He straddled her and tried to keep her flailing arms down, as he searched her for anything that could contain the akuma.

As she struggled, her hair shifting, revealing obsidian black earrings. Eureka! These had to be it! He tried to keep her arms down as he attempted to take them off, but she twisted and kicked her way out of his grip.

She rolled back, but Chat Noir was done with fighting with her. He shot forward and grabbed her wrists, shoving her into a wall. She bared her teeth and struggled like a cornered animal. ' _I need a distraction, quick, but how?'_ His mind raced, as he fought the akuma to keep her pinned. A sly thought crossed his mind. He grinned mischievously at her, before planting his lips firmly on hers.

:

A/N

 _Oh my, what a flirty little cat. Of course, it was necessary to keep the feisty akuma distracted. Hope you enjoyed this, and thanks so much for all the views, follows, and favs! Wowie! I'm surprised how well-received this story is becoming!_

 _Now, there's a fork in the plot here. Do you want Marinette to be de-akumad next chapter, or have her hold out for longer? Of course its gonna be a little angsty either way...but there will be adrienette to cheer things up. Also, I may start another story, but it will probably just be drabbles, and requests, things like that. Would you all be interested? Of course, this story will always be on my top list to update first._

 _Thanks for your wonderful reviews, and pointing out my stupid mistakes XD if you notice an error, go ahead and call me out on it! Anyways, have a nice day, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
